<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Her Death by bellagorilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865166">After Her Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellagorilla/pseuds/bellagorilla'>bellagorilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Romance, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellagorilla/pseuds/bellagorilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>spoilers for episodes 2x07 &amp; 2x08 - deals with character death!</p><p>Mourning the loss of a loved one can be hard, but it always helps to have someone close by your side. Perhaps the experience can bring two people together? [P. Carter/E. Jarvis]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Edwin Jarvis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue - setting the scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ana Jarvis was shot by Whitney Frost the night she (the woman consumed by zero matter, of course) came by Howard Stark's LA residence to take Dr. Jason Wilkes away by force. Unfortunately, Ana was drunk enough to have courage and attempted to stand against Miss Frost. But Whitney had a gun, and Ana was unprepared for the woman's presence at all.</p><p>Mr. Jarvis and Peggy Carter managed to arrive just in time to find Ana Jarvis bleeding out on the pavement, and the car containing Wilkes, Frost, and her thugs, skidding away.</p><p>Peggy quickly convinced Mr. Jarvis to gingerly pick up and carry his wife to the backseat of the car, and he cradled her injured body to his chest while Carter drove to Waverly Memorial Hospital.</p><p>In the emergency room, it was only at the doctor's insistence and Miss Carter's efforts that Mr. Jarvis disentangled from Ana and he watched in the hallway with Peggy at his side, as the hospital staff wheeled his wife into surgery.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for checking out this short prologue! I know, it's only 170 words, but honestly, it's only designed to set the scene and kinda refresh your memory of episodes 2x07 &amp; 2x08 both. The next chapter will have more to it, promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter one - at the hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Jarvis had barely been able to breathe since he saw the limp form of his wife laying on the pavement. His eyes were red and puffy, both from the few tears he had shed in anger; anger at himself for leaving and allowing Ana to get shot in his absence, and for the tears he refused to let fall.</p><p>"Miss Carter," he hesitantly addressed his persistent companion. "Whatever am I to do?" Jarvis turned his head slightly, allowing his unfocused gaze to fall on Peggy, who sat beside him. "If she dies--" he had just begun to think of the worst, but voicing it outright nearly brought him physical pain. "If she dies," he began again; "whatever shall I do?"</p><p>"Oh, Mister Jarvis," Peggy's voice cracked from emotion. "Ana is strong. She is a fighter, and she will get through this. But," she sniffled slightly, and reached for his hand. "I will be here for you, no matter what happens."</p><p>Jarvis nodded slowly, and squeezed her hand. A quiet "thank you," fell from his lips as a nurse walking towards him caught his eye.</p><p>"Sir, Mr. Jarvis?" At his voice of approval, she carried on. "Mrs. Jarvis is still in surgery…but Dr. Chung thought it best to update you on her current condition."</p><p>The nurse had hesitated, so Peggy asked, "how bad was the wound?"</p><p>"Not good, ma'am…the bullet entered just right to graze Mrs. Jarvis' uterus. Unfortunately, there is significant damage and lots of internal bleeding." The nurse gave Mr. Jarvis a sad smile. "Dr. Chung is doing all that he can for your wife, however there is a risk that she may never wake up."</p><p>At this news, Jarvis could not keep the tears in. Peggy squeezed his hand, and nodded to the nurse. "Thank you, please, let us know when Mrs. Jarvis is out of surgery."</p><p>Ana would make it out of surgery. However, the damage had been done. Too much internal bleeding and blood loss, plus the harm done to her uterus. Doctor Chung had little hope that she would make it through the night. But, it was what happened afterwards that would pull at our protagonists' heartstrings.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>